A Perfect dark and Terminator crossover
by Geopelia
Summary: This is a story crossover between Perfect Dark and the Terminator. Hope you all enjoy this.
1. Prologue and Overview

A Perfect dark and Terminator crossover

A/N – Now this is my second crossover story. This one is about Terminator and Perfect Dark. Skynet is enemies with Carrington and Datadyne. The Skedar and Skynet are neutral with each other.

There was a war between Carrington and Datadyne. But also with Skynet. A man and a woman were the top two agents of the Carrington Institute.

Their names were : John Connor and Joanna dark.

Skynet was planning something HUGE for Datadyne, but they don't know what it is. The Carrington Institute has yet to figure out the plans of Skynet.

John Connor and Joanna Dark were sent out to a mission, to infilrtrate Skynet and figure out it's plans.

Daniel Carrington summoned Elvis.

A Maian protector.

A Maian saved by Joanna Dark from Area 56. Ever since he was saved from Area 56, he has been helping her ever since. He is her ally as well as Jonathan Steinberg.

"John Connor, I want you and agent Dark to head to the northern area of San Francisco. The Skynet base is there and we need intel on what they're planning. You are to keep an eye out of any Datadyne soldiers that might also be there. You cannot let them get those plans. Understood?" Daneil asked.

"Yes sir. I will head to the jumpship immediately with agent Dark for departure." John said.

"Good. Come back alive." Daniel said.

"Of course." John said.

(A/N – This is the prologue for this Fanfic. I will write more soon. Anyway, until then. See ya.)


	2. Skynet's attack on Datadyne

Perfect dark and Terminator crossover Chapter 2

(WITH DATADYNE AND SKYNET)

There were T-600's patrolling about the streets, searching for Datadyne soldiers.

The Datadyne soldiers were hiding from the terminators. One soldier named Dennis, was leading the team of Datadyne soldiers he had with him at the time. They were hiding behind a corner of a building, trying to hide from the terminators.

However it did not work out like Dennis had planned. A T-600 put it's hand on the corner and took a look at the team. It fired it's machine gun at them. They scrambled before it fired. Dennis grabbed the machine and pushed it up, at the first second of firing.

The T-600 grabbed Dennis by the throat with it's free hand and just before it could aim at hishead, dennis pushed his hands on the machine in the forward direction. It was trying to move the machine gun to his head, but Dennis was preventing that.

The team members were fighting the other T-600's in the area. They were having difficulty, trying to kill them.

Dennis grabbed the pair of wire cutters and cut the nerve wire that controls the T-600's whole forearm and hand. He was free from being choked. Dennis grabbed a KF7 Avenger that was on the ground and fired at it's head.

The head malfunctioned and powered off, due to the damage sustained to it's head.

"The head! Shoot the head!" Dennis said to the team.

The team heard that and tried what he said. It worked.

"Damn! And it was that easy to kill one of these." A team member said.

"Don't celebrate just yet. We've got more terminators heading for us," Dennis said.

The team looked at what Dennis was looking at and they saw a herd of Terminators heading for them.

"SHIIIT!" One of the team members yelled. They started retreating.

The Terminators started firing their laser technology weapons at them.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Dennis yelled at the team. One of them was shot by a laser.

The laser melted through the body and killed it's victim.

"AAGHH! AGH!" The victim yelled in pain as he collapsed to the ground and died.

"SHIT!" Dennis said.

A laser hit Dennis in the leg. He screamed in pain from the damage he received on his leg.

"Dennis!" A female soldier said.

"Just go! Leave me!" Dennis said.

The female went Dennis and helped him get up. She put his arm over her shoulder and helped him run, while limping at the samt time.

The T-800's were suddenly shot by a machine gun. A gunship suddenly arrived and started shooting the T-800's with it's built in machine guns.

"Yes! Help has arrived!" Dennis cheered.

Unfortunately, the Gunship was shot down right away by a Skynet ship.

"CRAP!" A Datadyne soldier said.

The team continued running. Another team mamber went to Dennis's aid and assisted in helping him run.

Then suddenly, 3 Datadyne gunships arrived and started shooting at the Skynet Gunship.

(A/N – Datadyne gunships are slightly less powerful than Skynet ships, so usually it takes about 2 or 3 ships from Datadyne to take out a Skynet ship. Skynet has lasers. Datadyne dosen't. So that's a big disadvantage.)

The Skynet gunship fired three plasma missiles at ship in the middle.

It fired it's vulcan at the missile, but did no damage to the plasma missile. The plasma missile took impact on the ship and caused a big shockwave to happen. The wave pushed the other 2 ships out of the way.

"Damn!" A soldier said.

"We need to get away!" Dennis said.

"Then suddenly, a T-850 disguised as a human blasted rocket launcher at the majority of the team, leaving only Dennis and his assistants.

"You're screwed. Just accept it. Datadyne is over." The T-850 said.

He blasted his Farsight XR-20 at Dennis. It killed him innstantly.

The two team members fired their pistols at it, but were killed by the same weapon.

"With this weapon, Datadyne and Carrington cannot beat me. I cannot lose against them. Nobody can stop Judgement Day." The T-850 said, calmly and confidently.

A/N – Well, Datadyne is certainly in trouble at this point. And Skynet has acquired Maian Technology. Technology used for their weapons. See ya on the next chapter!


End file.
